Time Spent With You
by ultimateragedalliance
Summary: Mac and his Gallade are the ultimate fighting duo. When the unexpected happens, they must pursue this mysterious man they meet and find out just what he's up to. *It gets violent in later chapters*


Time Spent With You

**Chapter 1**

"And that Psycho Cut will reduce Kara's team to just ONE!" The announcer boomed over the PA system. The stadium was packed, filled with hundreds of thousands of people eagerly watching the Pokémon League Championships go down. The Gallade who delivered said Psycho Cut belonged to none other than our protagonist, Mac Turner. He was in the final 4 of the annual tournament, and was only one Pokémon away from being the Champion. Kara withdrew her fainted Pokémon. Gallade walked over to him and exhaled loudly.

"What's wrong, Gallade?"

"It's- it's nothing," he said. "I'm fine."

"No, you're hurt. You need to sit this one out."

"But Mac!"

"No, Gallade. You can't go on. I can't force you to injure yourself further."

"I can fight. Just trust me." Mac considered it.

"Fine. I trust you."

"Thank you, Mac."

"And Kara sends out her powerful Pidgeot. What will Mr. Turner do?" The announcer said. Gallade stumbled back, still panting from the last fight. "And it looks like Gallade will be taking down this bird! This is it, folks. Each trainer is down to their last fighter. Who will be the victor?"

"PIdgeot use Quick Attack!" Kara shouted. The flying bullet came at Gallade and tackled him to the wall. He got up, barely standing. "Gallade, counter with a Shadow Ball!" Gallade jumped towards the bird and fired a charged ball of pure darkness, knocking it to the ground.

"Pidgeot, hit him with an Aerial Ace!" Kara ordered. The bird flew towards the unsuspecting Psychic type with wings of steel and managed to slice his side. Blood poured from the wound as Gallade fell to his knees, clutching his side, screaming in agony.

"Gallade!" Mac ran out to his injured Pokémon. He dropped down, and helped Gallade to his feet. Mac carried his bleeding Pokémon to the side of the arena, where Nurse Joy put him on a stretcher.

"It looks like Gallade cannot battle further. Champion Kara is the victor and will keep her title." The announcer seemed worried. "Will he recover from this possibly fatal injury? We will never know. Thank you again, Ladies and Gentlemen, for coming to this year's Pokémon League Finals. See you again next year!" Mac stood there in disbelief.

"I- I- I lost. *sigh* There's always next year." He walked out of the arena. Remembering what had just happened, he ran to the Emergency Center. "I need to see my Gallade."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Turner. No one is allowed back there. Your Gallade suffered a major cut in his side," Nurse Joy said. "He won't be able to fight for at least 2 months. He might have to stop training overall. The Pidgeot punctured vital blood vessels, making it hard for him to stand."

"OH ARCEUS!" Mac exclaimed. "He shouldn't have gone back out there. I should've forfeited while he could still hold himself up."

"There was nothing you could've done. I'm sorry. Otherwise, the rest of your Pokémon are fully healed." She handed him 4 pokeballs for the rest of his team. He currently had a Gallade, a Gardevoir, a Dragonite, his Noctowl, and an Egg. He had caught Gallade as a Ralts last year, and his then Kirlia fell in love with another Kirlia. Mac caught her so they could be together. The egg was what happened when he left them in the Daycare without thinking. Mac was surprised. His Noctowl he got from his journey very early on, and his Dragonite was given to him after he defeated Claire in Blackthorn City. Mac sat down in a chair and thought about how far he had come. He had come in Second at the Pokémon League, going up against Kara, the Champion. The realization that he had come so close to the top hit him like a ton of bricks. Out of the thousands of trainers, he was #2. He had evolved all of his Pokémon through the three years of training he put into them. His Gallade was his pride and joy. He spent every moment he could with him, training him separately from the others and letting him sleep in Mac's tent. The other Pokémon didn't realize how much Mac loved his Gallade. And now, he was severely injured, possibly dying. Gallade wouldn't be fighting for a while, the Nurse Joy told him 2 months. What would he do? His Gallade was the most powerful thing he had, and with him out, Mac was going to be bored.

"Mac Turner?" The Nurse Joy said. He instantly perked up at the sound of his name.

"Yes, that's me. Is something wrong?"

"Your Gallade is awake. He'll live, but he cannot fight or do anything strenuous. It could hurt his injury more."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, but he quiet. There are other Pokémon here."

Yes Ma'am." They walked back through the Pokémon Center. Mac peered into each of the rooms until they eventually came to a single room.

"He's in there."

"Thank You." The Nurse Joy quickly walked away. Mac walked in, knocking on the door to alert the patient of his presence. Gallade immediately sat up on the bed, and looked at Mac.

"Hey, buddy. How'ya feeling?" Joking around made Mac less nervous around the injured Pokémon.

"I've definitely seen better days," The Gallade replied, still holding his side. "It still hurts, but I think I'll live."

"The nurse says you can't fight for two months at least, so you'll just be walking with me. It'll give the other Pokémon a chance to catch up." Gallade sighed. "What is it?"

"It's just-"he paused, "I know I shouldn't have battled that Pidgeot, and it cost us the match and you the Championship. I'm- sorry. Seriously." Mac went over and hugged his Psychic Fighting Pokémon.

"It's nothing. I shouldn't have let you. It was stupid, and now you're hurt." Mac went and sat back down in the chair in the room. "How bad is it?" Gallade lifted his arm to reveal a sewn-up cut that stretched around half his body and right under the horn in his chest. It was sill swollen from the battle, and Gallade cringed at the pain it caused. He reset his position on the bed. "Will they let you out today?"

"Not likely. I'm really in bad shape." Realizing the time, 9:30 in the evening, Gallade looked at his trusted trainer. "It's getting late, Mac. You should rest."

"I'm not the one who needs rest- you're the one with the injury. I'll leave this with you." He placed a pokeball on the chair. "I'm going to go to the guest boardrooms. See you tomorrow. Good night, Gallade." Gallade smiled.

"Good night, Master. Sleep well." With that, Mac left. Gallade looked over at the pokeball. It seemed familiar. He thought about who it contained. Without leaving the bed, he reached over to the chair and picked it up. He examined it. Gallade threw it in the air. The red light appeared and nearly blinded him. It revealed a Pokémon he knew too well. A pair of slender white legs, green hair, and the prettiest red eyes. It was Gardevoir. She instantly ran and hugged him tightly.

"GALLADE!" She wrapped around him tightly and sat on his lap.

"H-h-hey, Gardevoir."

"Shh" She said as she put a finger on his lips. She pulled him close and kissed him on the bed. He broke the kiss a few seconds later, pulling away to regain his personal bubble. His face showed one of amazement, and embarrassment. Gardevoir quickly blushed. "Sorry." She giggled, and pulled herself right next to him, taking no regard of his healing wound. The Pokémon Center room quickly grew quiet as she wrapped her arm around him, drawing herself into her protector. "I love you, Gallade."

"I love you too, Gardevoir. Good night."

"Good night." They both quickly fell asleep, Gardevoir entangled in the mass that was her lover. She snuggled close to him, and he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her warm. As night fell deeper, they slept quietly and happily. Gallade smiled.

**Chapter 1 is done., along with... the whole thing practically. Any reviews and critiques are appreciated.**

**-ultimaterage**


End file.
